


I Don't Need You're Help

by itsMickeyR2



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsMickeyR2/pseuds/itsMickeyR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the prompt I am using from tumblr!<br/>You’re parents are extremely overprotective and hired me[us] to be your bodyguard[s].<br/>They made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a thing, I absolutely love kims mom, and I know she's nothing like this(from what we've seen/heard but in the spirit of the story this is how she is.
> 
> Also this turned out to be a chapter thing. Well.

"Christ Mum, do you really think I need those three following me around? Its not like I get myself into dangerous situations," And adding under her breath "that often.."

"Kim, I have _tried_ to let you go and be your own person and make your choices, but honestly that accident with that odd boy was the last straw!"

"Mum, I was just helping Duncan with an experiment, he needed an assistant and it was 2 am and no other technicians would show up to the lab! I may not be exactly _qualified_ but I had to help. So what if my skin was purple for a week, its not like there were any ill effects."

"Kimberly, I know you wanted to help, but you're just too important to me and your father. And since we have been receiving rather angry messages from his business competitors, and with how reckless you are, we can't just have you out on your own!"

"Mum, I'm never alone, I'm always with Duncan or Hannah, or anyone! I don't need three strangers following me around! Plus if anyone tries something I can take them! And if Hannah's with me, they'll have no chance!"

"Kim. We have already made our decision. Whether or not you agree with it no longer matters. You can still go out with your friends, and go to work, and even live outside the house, but the three guards, who will be here soon, are going to stay with you. We've gotten the best, too. Not even _you_ can slip away from them."

"Dear god Mum, I don't need this protection. And You better be able to get your money back, because I am most definitely going to lose them. A lot." Kim had been dodging security officers and babysitters and even her own parents since she could walk, since nothing fun ever happened while she was with them.

"We'll see about that. They should be here soon, so act behaved, _okay?_ "

"Yes Mum," Kim sat down in a chair in the front hall with her mother, crossing her arms and waiting for the three tossers that would ruin her life for the next however long they were being paid. They sat there or another five or ten minutes waiting for the guards, before an alarm came from the intercoms at the gates. Kim looked over to the camera, seeing a large black SUV that looked like it was double her size, while her mother was talking with someone on the intercoms. A minute later there was a knock on the door, and Kim's mother opened it revealing the most cliche looking men she had ever seen. They were all in nice suits, and wore dark sunglasses, and had those earpieces that went down into their collars. Kim had to stifle a giggle, and went to try and take a picture of them while they were introducing themselves to her mother to send to her friends, because this was too much.

"Hello Mrs. Richards, were from the Hat Corp Security company as we discussed over the intercom," One of them introduced themselves, holding out a hand for Kim's mother to shake.

"Yes, once again thank you and, also sorry in advance for the challenge you've just gotten yourselves into," She shook his hand while laughing nervously

"Oh don't worry ma'am, there's a reason we're a team, and the one you got. We've dealt with many clients who didn't exactly want the protection despite needing it."

Kim rolled her eyes, typing out messages to Hannah and Duncan, glad they were having similar reactions to the three jokers in front of her

_[Kim]: don't worry, I'll meet up with you later anyway, I can easily lose them._

_[Hannah <3<3]: You better, we have to finish Until Dawn, because you can't leave me to find out who the psycho is alone!!_

_[HugeNerd:p]: And you need to help me finish this lab!_

Kim laughed to herself, before looking back up, and realizing the conversation was almost done over there and she was going to have to go and _speak_ to them. At least they were all bigger than her by quite a bit. That let her get through her short cuts and leave them behind much easier. Two of them were at least a foot taller, and one was a couple inches shorter than them, but she could still lose him as well.

"Well, let me introduce you to my daughter, Kim."

"Hello Kim, I'm Chris Trott, that's Ross Hornby and this is Alex Smith. We'll be protecting you from any dangers that might arise." The shortest man shook her hand and pointed at a taller black haired man, and a scruffy ginger. She shook all their hands politely, evaluating them. She doesn't know what these three could be good at but, she knew she'd be able to get away if she wanted to.

"Well, as you already know I'm Kim. So basically, all you're doing is following me around? And do I have to house you as well? Cause I don't know if I've got that much room?"

"Well, that's up to you, we can very easily get-"

"They will be living in with you Kim, because that's the only way you're getting watched all the time. Which is what they are hired for." Kim's mother cut in

"I don't know how much you three will like that, cause I've only got a guest room and half a couch. My parents may be rich, but I use my own money." Kim gave her mother a side look, annoyed that this decision was made for her.

"That's quite alright Miss. We can handle some odd sleeping arrangements. We've oddly enough worked with these type of arrangements before," Ross promised,

"That is kind of odd, I'd expect you'd work for mainly rich folk who have more rooms in a house than they have people to put in them."

"You'd think wouldn't you?" Ross gave a small chuckle at the, irony? Kim wasn't really sure, but it seemed ironic to her.

"Right, well, you better be going dear. You should get these three settled, and go off to work, or whatever you need to do, and I will be checking in with these nice gentlemen to make sure you have listened to me, and them." Kim's mother smiled, and ushered them out, feeling that her daughter's bitterness towards the situation would be going overboard soon. Kim walked out the door and pulled out her own phone, ready to call a cab, since that's how she got here anyway.

"So where is your car? One of us can bring you over to it if you need it, or we can wait for you to lead the way." Alex asked her, looking around for something nice car, since all of her parent's cars were in the garage.

"What do you mean where's my car? Like I said inside, I pay for things myself, I took a cab here mate. Cost less than using my own gas." Kim looked at him slightly annoyed. Honestly she should expect they'd see her as any other rich girl, but Kim was still a bit bothered at the insinuation. All three looked shocked, but tried to recover relatively quickly, which she was impressed, because they did rather well. Not even her own friends could hide their shock when they'd seen her parents home after some time of knowing her, and how small her current flat is.

"Well, now that we're in charge of your safety we can drive you back to you house, it would also help to know the route you would normally take."

"You know thinking about it, you three have a very creepy job. You just follow people's every move, and every place they go. It really is rather creepy," Kim responded instead of giving an actual answer to if she would drive with them, but her walking up to their car was answer enough for them.

"See that's what I think, but we get paid to be creepy, and we're good at being creepy, so I don't say much about it," Alex shrugged behind her, pulling the keys for their car out of his pocket. That got a small laugh out of Kim, but a little glare from the other two boys

"Well, at least you're honest about it," Kim pulled open the back door once the doors unlocked, and she pulled herself up onto the seat, ignoring the offers of help. She'd been this small for a long time, she'd learned how to get herself up high if she needed too.

"Well, Alex is rather outright with his opinions, despite what clients might think of those opinions. I'm sorry in advance by the way, if Alex says anything too much. Which he very likely will. We try to control him." Ross sighed, climbing in the front as well. Kim smiled to herself, at least he was a man of her own heart, and he would be more relaxed with he escape attempts than these other two who seemed to be much more professional and uptight about 'rules and regulations'. It was a long quiet ride. The boys didn't want to put on music, in case she didn't like it, and she couldn't put in headphones cause she had to give directions, but they got to her flat eventually. Kim pulled out her keys, and let the boys in, showing them the couch and guest room they would be using.

"Again, I pay for this, so try not to screw anything up. I can't fully afford to fix many messes, and I can _not_ ask my mother for money," Kim sighed kicking off her shoes, and going to grab a small snack before planning her escape. She left the other three to get themselves acquainted themselves. Kim began texting with Duncan and Hannah, having them help her decide, should she really be leaving these three alone in her apartment, what would she grab during her great escape, and where would she meet the other two once she got out? As she typed away on her phone, she listened to the chatter of her three 'guards' in the background.

* * *

It had taken about an hour, due to all their sidetracking, but Kim, Hannah, and Duncan had put together a plan, and Kim had stuffed a bag together with an extra set of clothes, her computer, and various other necessary items, before she double checked the Hat co. lads were distracted, and made her way out her back door, keeping her giggles quiet until she had the door shut, and she was walking away. Kim had not done this in a long time, evading the 'adults' really. She'd be grown and on her own for so long, she didn't really expect she'd ever get to do it again, and quite honestly its a good bit of fun. She sent a text along to her friends saying she got out and began her trip along the roads towards the corner shop they'd agreed to meet at. Kim was a little annoyed with the fact that she couldn't take the car, as they'd obviously hear that driving away, and while it'd be harder to catch up with her, it'd also be easier to find her, and in the English fashion, it was raining.

Kim pulled her hood up, and hugged herself. She was not made for the cold, and it was bloody annoying.  Kim wasn't sure how long it would take for the other three to notice her gone, but she didn't want to wander too far just yet, cause if they found her soon, she could just say she went for a walk or something. Kim quickly ducks around to the front of her flat, checking that her 'guards' hadn't caught on just yet and that they were still inside. Seeing that the coast was clear on that front she turned to look across the road. It was pretty slow this time of day, most people at school or work, but she'd had to take the day off for this mess. What Kim found odd was the man sitting across the road just looking in his phone. She couldn't really place it, but he most definitely unsettled her.

Something about him. He looked like any other guy, maybe a bit taller than most, but he had something about him, and she did not want anything to do with him. She decided, she was going to go through the back alleys. Kim turned to go back around the flat, and now she absolutely knew something was wrong. And maybe her mother had been right to get these guards. There was a man standing at the end of one of the alleys near her flat. He gave her the same unsettling feeling as the man across the road. Kim knew that she should trust herself in this case, and she went to go back inside. She looked over her shoulder, and saw the man that was sitting across the road looking at her now. It scared her even more. She rushed to get in her front door, fumbling her keys a little bit, understanding the idiots in horror movies a little better now. She wasn't out of breath, but she was 100% afraid. She slammed the door shut behind her, looking up to see only Chris in the front room. She knew he could see she was freaked out, but she knew how to handle things. She immediately locked the front door again, and ran to check the back door, unsure anymore if she'd locked it. She looked out the windows next to the door as she was checking the locks. The man in the back was now at the other end of the alley, walking away, and Kim was very happy about that.

Chris had quite obviously followed her over, rightfully worried. He didn't see the man walking away, but he saw Kim's relief.

"Alright, what's going on?"Chris put a hand on Kim's shoulder, trying to get her to look at him. Kim did not want her mother to know that she was right, but she wasn't stupid, and she wasn't going to pretend that hadn't just happened. So Kim started explaining. She obviously left out the part where she was trying to escape, but was still told off for going on a walk without saying something.

"Right, well, we probably need to leave. We're going to tell Alex and Ross, and then we're going to pack stuff up, and we're going to leave."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter feels kinda rushed and shotty and not the best it could be, but I wanted to get something out, and get out of my writers block! I hope to write better things in the future, sorry guys, gals, and anyone else

"Right, so what you're saying is, you saw two men, who creepped you out immensely, and now we're leaving?" Alex asked, driving the car down the road, following Chris's directions

"Look mate, no one is ever out back there, except my neighbors, and that's rare in itself. The guy freaked me out, and it was your mate who was saying we should leave not me." Kim glared at the man driving, more scared now because of his driving than anything else.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances considering what we were told when we were hired, and honestly Smith you shouldn't either," Chris argued to his colleague and friend, sounding more serious than Kim had expected.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly did my mom tell you? I thought she sent you guys to punish me, not because I was in actual danger," Kim looked at Chris confused and concerned, and Chris stared back shocked.

"Did no one seriously tell you?" Chris asked back, and Kim only shook her head, completely oblivious to her danger

"Well, quite obviously, your parents are pretty rich people, and you know how your father has earned this money yes?"

"I am not _that_ clueless, but yes he's the founder and owner of a hugely profitable business I, surprisingly know what my father does for work," Kim couldn't help the sarcasm, but she also couldn't help the almost undetectable shake in her voice, as her mother's words came back to her about angry competition.

"Right, well, your father's gotten into some business deals that are making some people pretty angry, because they either go out of business, or become part of your fathers company, and they really don't want that. So your parents hired us, because they got threats that if your father didn't call the deals off, they'd retaliate,"

"Well, that explains things, my father would never back down, no matter what," Kim sighed, sometimes her father just didn't learn. It had cost her before, and she knew that it would again,

"Just never thought he'd go so far as to actually put us in danger," She shook her head, as she voiced her thoughts quietly to herself mainly, but the other three could hear her just as well.

"Well..." Ross coughed, an air of awkwardness after Kim's statement, "We got out of there, cause we expect that they were some of the men that were sent to back up your father's enemy's threats. It may have been nothing, but we are not taking that chance at all. In all honesty, it should have taken us only a half hour, but we're going in circles to make sure no one's following behind,"

"What happens if we do get followed? I mean we can't go on forever."

"Whether or not you like it, at least one of us is with you at almost all times. If they're still following, it won't matter. If you're not alone, they'll have to go through one or more of the three of us," Alex spoke up for the first time since his complaining earlier

"Oh well, at least through all of the running for my life, I can spend time with you lot." Kim rolled her eyes, "No offense to you three, but this is honestly bull crap." Kim stops herself before she goes off. She's not gonna tell these guys her life story.

"Listen Miss, we are contractually obligated to keep you safe. It doesn't matter what you feel at this point, cause if we don't keep you out of danger, you're in trouble, and so are we," Chris is the one to say this to her, and Kim just grumbled, and crossed her arms

"Where are we even going anyway?"

"We have safe houses all over the place for these situations exactly, and we're heading to one of them now." Kim nodded at the answer, and leaned back in her seat. She could not believe that things had actually gotten this far. Her father definitely believed in the threats, or at the very least her mother did, because they had hired these three to watch her, and they let her believe it was just punishment. She didn't know how to take this. She should be angry, but honestly, she doesn't expect much else from her father. Kim stared out the window at the passing buildings, ignoring the others. They didn't really speak much, focused on driving, or planning a watch, or watching behind them.  It was a short ride after that, but it felt like ages when Kim was left to her own thoughts.

Once they'd parked, Chris had told her to sit in the car with Alex and Ross, while he went ahead. She wasn't really sure why the smallest of the three was the one to go ahead, but she figured they'd had reasons, especially when the other two didn't protest at all.

"So, how often is it that you get hired for a real danger, or is it normally rich people who are paranoid for their money?" Kim asked, getting bored with the silence that had been most of the car ride,

"Its surprising actually how often people don't hear about the stuff we defend people from, cause there's a load of shit that people bring onto themselves, whether its an indirect cause, or they put this on themselves, is a different story." Alex was the one to answer, watching out the front window, and checking the mirrors. Kim decided to ask about how much precaution they'd take later.

"Has anyone ever gotten hurt when you were guarding them?" Kim quietly asked this after a moment of thought, and she just wanted to know. It took them a moment to respond, with Ross about to answer, but Chris had returned to the car at that point, cutting them off from any real answer. Kim sighed, but pulled herself out of the car, lugging her bag behind her and into the inconspicuous flat.

It was bigger than her own flat, but not exactly extravagant. After some exploration she put her bag in the one of 2 bedrooms, and found there was a decent sized kitchen, 2 bathrooms, and a living room. It was a decent place to live, and in a part of town that she'd never be able to afford on her own income. She wandered in to the kitchen and checked the cabinets. They had non-perishable foods in there, with some rice and instant noodles, which is what she'd be living off of while she was here. While her mother may have become accustomed to the rich life, she never ever let someone else cook, unless it was when she was trying to teach Kim. Maybe she'd get to go to the store and pick up something that will make this better than just plain rice, and regular instant noodles. Kim decides that she might as well begin making some kind of dinner with they have sitting around. As she's pulling out ingredients for something, she remembers she's not cooking for one this time. Kim pulls out a bigger bowl, and starts cooking. She doesn't notice how half way through the three men with her, gathered around the table until they started talking.

"So what're you cooking?" Ross asked, peering over at all the foods on the table

"I'm making something decent from what you've got stocked up in here, which isn't too much considering it had to be all non-perishables" Kim answered, happily surprised they were curious enough, or even cared enough to ask

"You want us to help with anything?"

"Well, you can set out the plates, but I don't think I can really do much its, its really mainly some flavored up rice, and some instant noodles that I tried to make better, not much help is needed there," Kim shrugs, glad for the offer either way. Chris and Ross got up grabbing silverware and bowls, while Alex asked again

"You sure you don't need help with cooking anything? We probably wouldn't _destroy_ anything,"

"I mean at this point the only thing you can do is take me grocery shopping, unless you think we won't be hiding out here very long," Kim replied as she shut off the stove and started dishing out food for everyone.

Alex shot a look at the other two, not sure themselves really, "We'll go shopping if we think we'll be here longer, but for now, I think we can survive off this yeah?"

"I sure think we can, cause god damn you can cook!" Ross spoke up from his end of the table, already started eating, "I didn't think you could possibly make something taste this good from instant noodles and some rice!"

Kim giggled and started eating her own meal, and started laughing ever more at the other boys reactions to her cooking.

"Hey, I may have grown up in a prissy rich family, but I need to cook for myself, plus my Mother would never allow anyone else to cook, and I learned from her. I also learned to cook something half decent from crap ingredients," Kim smiled as she ate, glad they liked it. Her friends never really reacted like that anymore when she cooked, since they were used to her cooking. They still loved her cooking, but they didn't react as excitedly. A swell of... pride? Yeah. Pride rose up in her chest at the praise from the three men.

"You three can try and cook something later on though, because I really don't want to cook everyday if I'm stuck here."

"Don't worry, we will be cooking or ordering take away, but its probably gonna be shit compared to this, and this is made from almost nothing," Chris assured her, still impressed and eating more. Kim laughed, before slowly finishing her food. The four made small talk and the boys continued to compliment her cooking, which caused her to blush and grin wider each time.

Once they finished eating, and cleaned the dishes, Kim made for the room she claimed for herself, pulling the curtains shut, paranoid after recent events. Kim wasn't really sure what to do with herself, so she pulled open her computer and messaged her friends there telling them what happened, and that she was safe now. She didn't mention the fact that she might not actually be safe and that she was practically shitting herself with how scared she was. When she made sure they were okay and after the teasing that she couldn't be ditching them now was over with a knock at her door had Kim gave a quiet shout of 'its open,' not even looking up.

"Hey, we're gonna be doing watches, so me and Alex will be sleeping while Chris takes watch. Please try to be decent, cause we'll be checking in on you in the night. Sorry if thats creepy, but we don't want you getting killed or kidnapped, so, yeah try and wear clothes," This had Kim laughing at how awkward Ross was, and just the oddness of the situation.

"Thank you Ross, I hope you aren't killed or kidnapped either. And, thanks I guess?" Kim shrugged, closing her laptop, so she could go to sleep.

"Hey, its our job, but you aren't as terrible as many other clients we've had so its also cause you're cool," Ross smiled before wishing her sweet dreams, and walked out, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
